Leavin'
by xxsslytherinnxx
Summary: Crystal Conway was the famous girlfriend of Harry Potter after the war had ended, Coming to Hogwarts for the last year of their adventures, Crystal had ended up with a broken heart. Would someone be able to mend her broken heart? Maybe someone she never in a million years thought that would? Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

All copyrights are J.K Rowling. I own no part to the Harry Potter book series or movies.

**This is my first fanfiction! So please review and comment for me!  
Thank you! Enjoy!**

_"Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress. Just a little to the left, left, left. Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress. Cause we gone, and we gone, and we gone. No stress, no stress, no stress. Girl you deserve nothing but the best. No stress, no stress, no stress. Girl you need to tell him."_

**Leavin'**

**Kaitlyn Sasso**

**Prologue**

Hi! My name is Crystal Angelica Grace Conway. Looking at myself now, puberty hit me greatly. At the age of 17, I'm a whopping 5'2 and 145 lbs with an hourglass shaped figure and wonderful female features in the front and back, including those piercing green eyes and long curly blonde hair. I'm pretty much the woman in every guy's fantasy. Well, except for one fact. I'm a pureblooded witch who will be attending my last year of the magical school, Hogwarts. Yup, that just puts the cherry on it. It's not every day that you wake up and having your parents say, "Guess what Crystal. You're a pureblood witch." Of course, I was raised in a muggle town for my parents never really believed that whole 'mudblood' crap, but no one really said anything to me about it because of who my family was.

After last year with the war and Voldemort was killed, most pureblood families finally realized that it was all just a joke, especially when Voldemort himself was a halfblood. I mean there were still some pretty long lines of pureblood families that believed in all the blood supremacy, but most of the families were encouraging their children to move on from the war and not to make the same mistakes they have. For my family, my father has always been fascinated with muggle technology and my mother was always interested in the muggle cooking. So, I grew up believing that I wasn't better than anyone else.

But that's enough about my family and I. Let's get onto the real story you all wanna read. Like I have said before, it is my final year at Hogwarts. Being sorted in Ravenclaw helped me survive because no one believed that my family was into the Death Eater crap. The only downfall to Ravenclaw was that everyone was always worried about studying and tests, no one really had "the time" for friends and family. So believe me when I was this, I myself am shocked that at the beginning of this school year, I have to over come my resent heart break. Of course, this is my first heart break, but I wore my heart on my sleeve for this guy and gave him everything he wanted, only to be broken down at the end of summer to find him with another girl at the Leaky Cauldron. That's not even the worst part! I caught my now ex, Harry, with Ginny! I sighed, believing this will probably be the worst year at Hogwarts ever!


	2. Chapter 2

All copyrights go to J.K Rowling. I own nothing in the Harry Potter books or movies.

**First Chapter! Read and Review for me!  
Thank you!**

_"Why don't you tell him, 'I'm leavin', never to come back again. You found somebody who does it better than he can. No more making you cry. No more them gray skies. Girl, we flyin on the G5, G5."_

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Walking down the hallway in King's Cross by myself was probably the worst feeling in the world. Last year, I had Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Now, I have no one, except for my familiar, my miniature dragon, Scout. Scout always have kept me company when I've been lonely, especially recently. I sigh, making my way through the wall of Platform 9 3/4. On the other side, it has always seemed that everything is always more vibrant and brighter than the other. I smile to myself, remembering my first time ever seeing Hogwarts, only to realize that this is the last time I'll be boarding the Hogwarts Express to travel to Hogwarts. I, once again, sigh and make my way up onto the train to find an empty compartment for Scout and myself. Going through the train, I reached the compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I looked over at them and force back my tears until I reached an empty compartment.

Almost the entire ride to Hogwarts, I sat there and cried about everything that has happened over the summer. As we arrived upon Hogwarts, I was greeted outside the train by the 7th year group of Slytherin males. Waiting long enough for them to move away from the opening, I finally speak up.

"Excuse me. Can you please move so I can possibly make my way over to the boats?" Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all looked up at me and smirked the same Slytherin smirk.

"And what makes you think we're gonna move for a blood traitor like you?" Draco spoke, being the first.

"Especially when there isn't anything in it for us." Blaise added in. Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces as usual and snickering, not making any comments.

"And what makes you boys think I'll want anything to do with the likely hood of you? And Draco, don't make me have to remind you that it was you and your family who ran after you believed Harry had died at Voldemort's hand." I cringe at saying Harry's name. His name hasn't slipped passed my lips after the night I had found him in an affair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll need to be on my way so I can make it up to Hogwarts before the feast starts."

I start to push my way through them until someone had grabbed my arm and threw me up against the side of the train, without letting go. "I'll tell you this once, and the next time will be worse." I look up into Draco's dark stormy-gray eyes with shock written all over my face. "Don't you ever speak of my family running from the Dark Lord again." He growled at me and let me go as him and his posse wondered off towards the boats.

I stand there in shock as Draco had left with his cronies. I have no clue why I stayed there, but I'll never admit to it. When Draco grabbed my arm, there was a slight spark. I shake my head from the nonsense and grab my belongings once again. Making my way up to the castle, I hear laughter from behind me, only to be confirmed that it was indeed Harry and Ginny. I look down and walk faster trying to avoid them at all costs.

Sitting at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, I glance over to Draco and his cronies only to greeted by the infamous Draco Malfoy smirk. I blush with a great burn and look back down at my food. Walking up to the platform, Professor McGonagal started the back-to-school speech.

"Welcome students to a new year here at Hogwarts, whether it's your first year or you're returning here for the upcoming year. This year we are providing students with brand new classes, new proffessors and of course, plenty of more trips to Hogsmeade and even to Diagon Alley. Although we are granting students more access this year, Hogwarts will be more secure and monitored more often than previous years due to the devastating events from this past year. Even though we all have been affected by the war, there shall be Healers from St. Mungo's here this year if you would ever need to talk to someone about how the war has affected you. Although we have lost many, none of them will ever be forgotten. Good or bad, most that have passed were indeed students from Hogwarts. Now lets get on to naming Head Girl and Head Boy for this year. For Head Girl, we have the intelligent Crystal Conway, from Ravenclaw, and for Head Boy, we have the cunning Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. All students, if you ever have an problems, please take it upon yourself to be able to talk to the two Head students or us professors. Enough of the talking, lets enjoy this feast!" Everyone was clapping while I was staring at Draco with my jaw slack and my stare returned by the same Slytherin smirk.


End file.
